User talk:MapleSugarThirty-Three
Welcome Hi,MapleSugarThirty-Three! welcome to Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki! Feel free to create your clans here! You can also look at clans other people have made and comment them on the discussion pages. Thank you for your edit to the Aquaclan (Thinsoup919) page. If you have any questions or concerns, you can reach me on my talk page. Have fun! Heartsky Hi! Hi there! I'm glad you like my fanfcitions, it really means a lot to me! Your page looks great so for! Just put your name in parenthesis after the title so people know that it is yours. Also, I have no issues with people copying the layout of my pages, they're all copied from the warriors wiki anyway lol. If you need any help getting started just let me know!~Pandora910 18:40, July 17, 2019 (UTC) I changed it for you ^^~Pandora910 19:30, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! He looks beautiful(like he didn't do all that bad stuff he really did). Anyways, thank you a lot. If you want I can draw your character for you as a thank-you. If you have time then that would be great. I WILL FIND ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS AND TRY TO DRAW THEM WHILE GETTING NO SLEEP ~ Timberber Okay, thanks for telling me :) that one guy They erased all the data and left an insult. This person has been kind of a nuisance for a while now.~Pandora910 07:00, July 27, 2019 (UTC In response to your complaint Thanks for the heads up. I left a message on their talkpage and am dealing with the problem. Let me know if they continue to be an issue for you. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 15:45, August 3, 2019 (UTC) In response Hey Maple! It's great to hear that you're so eager to help out around the wiki. I appreciate your interest, but for the moment I'd like to limit the number of users I'm giving privileges. We are still a relatively small wiki, and so we only need a few staff members. As the wiki continues to grow, I will be assigning more privileges to users who've proven they can handle them. You've already more than shown your dedication to the wiki. If you continue to be an active and helpful member of the community, you will certainly be considered for promotions when more staff is needed to manage the wiki! I appreciate the time and effort you've put into this wiki - in your own pages, helping other users, and in dealing with conflicts. I'm grateful to have users like you on our wiki, it makes my job a whole lot easier and more fun. :) Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 02:32, September 9, 2019 (UTC) To make up for bugging you a lot:here's my offer If you don't want one just let me know,I just felt kinda bad so just tell me any character you want in a book to put in Treeckan or Snowclan,Have a nice day maple 19:30, September 14, 2019 (UTC)�� Anemonepool One question Would you rather her interact a character from one of my clans from the dark forest like maple shade or hawkfrost or be reincarnated into a Treeclan cat and live again -- 19:41, September 14, 2019 (UTC) �� How about Cloverfern visits Bloodheart and fuels his rage about his fathers death and teaches him how to fight dirty and become leader of a rouge group called do Venganceckan.In the war of blooming roses Cloverfern realized he has tricked her and will not bring her back to life in rage and realization she distracts Bloodheart and lets Lightckan kill him she then is reincarnated into Sankit(storm) a seal point she cat who is Pessimistic,energetic,Perfetionist,competitive,idealist and fierce.Do you like it ? 01:42, September 15, 2019 (UTC)Anemonepool (BFDI WIKI) Please dont think MAMRP2 Battle is me! He's impersonating me. (Talk to me! | See my blogs! | ) 16:49, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Featured Content Congratulations! Your page, Lilyclan, has been chosen to be featured on the front page! You've been asking for this, but that's not why I chose your page. I chose your page because I see the makings of a great page, not only in Lilyclan but in all of your pages. Keep up the good work! You may now place the FeaturedContent template on this article to show off what you have done. Thank you for making great content and I hope to see much more from you! DawnfireOfSkyClan (Stop by for a chat) 05:34, October 28, 2019 (UTC)